"Slim" Charlie, Aberration hunter
Slim uses the firearms found on page 145 of the Dungeon Master's Guide. "Slim" Charlie CR 5 Human ranger 5 LN Medium humanoid Init +7, Senses Listen +9, Spot +9 Languages: Common ----------------------- AC 18 (touch 13, flat-footed 15) hp 36 Fort +6 Ref +7 Will +2 ----------------------- Speed 30 ft. Ranged pistols +7/+7 (1d10/x3) (two-weapon fighting) Melee +1 longsword +6 (1d8+2/19-20) and mwk short sword +5 (1d6/19-20) (two-weapon fighting) Base Atk +5 Grp +6 Combat Gear 6 mwk pistols (pre-loaded), +1 longsword, mwk short sword, +2 studded leather armour, full powder horn, 20 bullets Spells Prepared 1-level: Longstrider ---------------------- Abilities Str 13, Dex 16, Con 15, Int 9, Wis 13, Cha 7 SQ Favoured enemy: Slim has a bonus on bluff, listen, sense motive, spot and survival checks, and on damage rolls, equal to +2 against oozes and +4 against aberrations. Feats Exotic weapon proficiency (firearms), quick draw, track, two-weapon fighting, improved initiative, endurance Skills Knowledge (dungeoneering) +7, listen +9, move silently +11, search +7, spot +9, survival +9 Posessions: Combat gear plus ordinary handkerchief and 1d20 gp *If you use the sanity variant in Unearthed Arcana, Slim also has 8 ranks in Knowledge (Forbidden Lore) and has a current sanity of 40. Personality and Notes Strange and horrid things exist in this world, and "Slim" Charlie has taken it upon himself to make it a better place. Despite the lithe build for which he is named, Slim is actually a rather tough old bastard, which is probably what has kept him alive fighting things that should not be. Though polite to an extent, Slim is not a fun person to be around due to his highly skitchy behavior. For one thing, he's jumpy as a jackrabbit; any loud noise can send him into full combat mode and he's always looking over his shoulder. Furthermore, he has a retinue of oddities that could be described quirks at best. He refuses to sleep in any area that is not brightly lit and abhors talking in any wet, dripping place. He constantly cleans his hands with a handkerchief and refuses to drink anything but pure water. Slim is also marked by what almost looks like the degeneration of his body. His skin is pallid and pale and is often coated in a cold sweat. He has dark circles under his darting eyes and often sniffs, as if sick from a cold. His hair is thin and stiff, and the colour of dead straw. Despite all this, there are few better experts on aberrations and how to deal with them. Though often hired to clear out a nest of carrion crawlers or rust monsters, Slim is nonetheless able to tackle larger and deadlier aberrations. He does not turn down a job and completes any one he begins. This does not mean that he will not retreat from overwhelming odds, but he will be thinking of a means to strike back and will not fail to do so. Slim CharlieSlim CharlieSlim Charlie